Problem: A circle with circumference $16\pi$ has an arc with a $300^\circ$ central angle. What is the length of the arc? ${16\pi}$ ${300^\circ}$ $\color{#DF0030}{\dfrac{40}{3}\pi}$
The ratio between the arc's central angle $\theta$ and $360^\circ$ is equal to the ratio between the arc length $s$ and the circle's circumference $c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{s}{c}$ $\dfrac{300^\circ}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{s}{16\pi}$ $\dfrac{5}{6} = \dfrac{s}{16\pi}$ $\dfrac{5}{6} \times 16\pi = s$ $\dfrac{40}{3}\pi = s$